Ovince St. Preux vs. Gian Villante
The fight was the UFC debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Villante landed an inside kick. OSP replied there with a blocked high kick, a hard one. OSP's southpaw. Villante caught a kick, OSP defended a single to the clinch. 4:30. Villante working hard. 4:15. High single. "Can't hold the top of the cage like that." Clinch. 4:00. Villante kneed the leg. And again. Again to the thigh. Break. 3:35. "Hands up!" 3:15 as Villante landed an inside kick there. OSP landed a left. 3:00. Villante blocked a high kick and OSP blocked one. OSP landed a right hook, three big lefts, a right, left uppercut, Villante's hurt, they clinched. 2:35. Villante's nose trickling blood. Rights to the body from OSP. His corner said "He's tired and he's hurt." They broke. 2:00. "Hands up!" They clinched. Villante worked a double eating a knee to the body. OSP stuffed it very nicely, 1:35. "Knee!" Villante kneed the leg, break. 1:15. Loose tape on Villante's glove, time called. He's taking a break, 1:00, they continued there. OSP worked a double shot, Villante stuffed to the clinch. OSP kneed the body, Villante broke with a good elbow. An inside kick as well, 35. OSP blocked a hard high kick. OSP landed a right hook, 15 left. The first round ended, 10-9 St. Preux. The second round began. Villante landed a big leg kick. Weidman's in his corner. Villante blocked a hard high kick. 4:35. OSP landed a leg kick. OSP landed a straight left. 4:15. Villante landed an inside kick. OSP checked another and ate one. 4:00. Villante landed an inside kick and ate a straight left to the body. 3:35. "Hands up!" OSP landed an inside kick. 3:15. Villante landed an inside kick. 3:00 remaining. OSP's slowing down visibly. Villante stuffed a single. "Knee!" He broke with a right uppercut left hook. 2:35. OSP faked the left uppercut. Rogan thinks he's exhausted too. Big adrenaline dump there. 2:15. His hands are low, flatfooted. 2:00. Villante landed a right there, nice exchange. 1:35. Villante landed a solid leg kick. And an inside kick. "Hands up." "Hands up!" 1:15. Boos. Villante landed a big inside kick eating a left. "Stop waiting!" 1:00. OSP's trying to find a second wind, both men have noticeably slowed. Villante landed an inside kick and a checked leg kick. OSP landed a left to the body there. 35. Possibly eyepoke, they kept going. The ref didn't see it basically. 15. Villante landed a checked leg kick. Villante landed a right. The second round ended to boos, 10-9 Villante.. The third round began and they touched gloves. OSP landed a straight left. Villante landed an inside kick and a leg kick. 4:35 remaining. "Forward!" OSP landed an eyepoke as Villante came in, Villante crouched, he's hurt. What? He said he can't see. "Oh my god, what is going on here?" Rogan is pissed. The fight's over. "No no no no no!" Villante was saying. "I have to stop it." The crowd is booing the ref and the fight lol. Oh come on. Villante is pleading. "Don't do that sir." Bad communication for the ref. The crowd is upset. OSP is pissed and Villante is inconsolable. Wow come on. Fucking retarded ref. 30-28, 28-29, 29-28 majority technical decision. 0:33 R3.. Fucking wow. "And that ladies and gentlemen is what is known as a mess.." Lol Rogan...